


И жили они долго и счастливо

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Джин примеряет платье Золушки, а Кен забывает сценарий, но выкручивается на ходу.





	

Трезвому Ли Джехвану часто приходят в голову бредовые идеи. Пьяному Ким Сокджину всегда приходят в голову самые бредовые идеи на свете.   
То, что идея откровенно дурацкая, Джехван начал понимать, когда они стояли возле костюмерной и Джин пытался подобрать код к дверному замку. Джехван в тот момент был самым трезвым в их маленькой компании.   
Сандыль уже плохо держался на ногах и только мешал, тыкая пальцами во все кнопки без разбора. Джин легко хлопнул его по руке и аккуратно выругался сквозь улыбку (Джехван до сих пор не привык к его манере ругаться тихо и с улыбочкой), как дверь вдруг пиликнула и ручка повернулась.   
— Ну, кто говорил «давайте по домам»? — Джин качнулся, но в дверной проем прошел четко, без заносов и столкновений с косяком. Джехван бы даже сказал «грациозно», если бы мог сейчас вспомнить такое сложное слово.   
Сандыля пришлось внести и сгрудить на ворох балетных пачек. Он сразу же утонул в белом сетчатом облаке и, сладко вздохнув, устроил голову на сложенных корабликом ладонях. Джехван умилился и даже позавидовал — ему одному предстояло разбираться с Джиновым энтузиазмом, помноженным на персиковое соджу. 

Джехван успел немного протрезветь, пока они ехали на такси. На самом деле, он мало что помнил о сегодняшнем вечере — все мелькало в памяти короткими, но яркими вспышками. Вот Сандыль тычет ему в нос пальцем, испачканным в соусе, вот говорит, наклонившись к самому лицу:   
— Как тебя взяли в принцы с таким носом, ты мне скажи?   
Вот Джин мягенько, нежно, но цепко перехватывает его руку.  
— Отличный нос. Будь я Золушкой, то из вас двоих выбрал бы… — вот Джин стирает с Джехванова носа след от соуса и облизывает свой палец. 

Дальше Джехван, сколько ни силился, ничего вспомнить не мог.  
Хотя нет.   
Еще они играли в камень — ножницы — бумагу, Джехван читерил не хуже Лео-хёна и не стеснялся этого, Сандыль все время проигрывал, а Джин ржал слишком высоким даже для себя голосом и подливал всем соджу. К полуночи на столе образовалась целая батарея зеленых бутылочек, и Джехван выдал мечтательно, подперев голову кулаком и прищурив один глаз:   
— А завтра, между прочим, репетиция в костюмах. И, между прочим, белый фрак мне офигенно идет.  
Сандыль поднял голову и даже что-то ответил. Кажется, что ему фрак идет больше и что он готов прямо сейчас станцевать чечетку на краю сцены перед оркестровой ямой хоть в сюртуке принца, хоть в балетной пачке. Джехван открыл было рот, чтобы поймать его на слове, но Джин щелкнул пальцами:   
— А давайте проверим, кто из вас лучший принц.   
— А кто решать-то будет?   
— Кто-кто? Золушка.   
Пьяному Ким Сокджину приходят в голову самые бредовые идеи на свете. А почти трезвый Ли Джехван не умеет с ним спорить. Если честно, даже совсем-совсем трезвый Ли Джехван на Ким Сокджина залипает и становится немного пьяным. Без всякого соджу. Какое уж тут спорить.

— Если ты потянешь еще немного, оно треснет, и Со Хёнджин-сонбэ будет завтра репетировать в лохмотьях, — Джехван сидел на башенке из коробок. Башенка качалась и грозила вот-вот развалиться, но Джехван представлял себя впередсмотрящим на пиратском корабле и ловко балансировал на своей мачте. Впередсмотреть было куда: перед большим, до самого пола зеркалом, стоял полуголый Джин и пытался застегнуть на себе Золушкино платье.   
До бедер оно проскочило просто замечательно. Затык случился позже, когда Джин потянул платье выше талии. И Джехван ляпнул, не подумав:  
— Рубашку хотя бы сними, Джиндерелла, — а потом треснул себя по губам. Он когда-нибудь точно огребет от мироздания за свой длинный язык. Джехван продолжал хлопать по губам и уже чувствовал, как они горят. Джин раздевался.   
— Так правда будет удобнее, — Джин завел руки за голову и, как большая змея, выскользнул из рубашки.   
«Мог бы просто пуговицы расстегнуть, а не стаскивать вот так вот, через голову», — подумал Джехван и прикрыл глаза. Его замутило, как будто на море вдруг начался шторм. Башенка из коробок стала качаться сильнее, и ему пришлось спрыгнуть на пол.   
— Помоги лучше, Джехван-а, — Джин пытался поймать за своей спиной застежку, но только хватал пальцами воздух и иногда складки пышной юбки. 

Сегодня утром на примерке Джехван в костюме принца, с уложенными наверх волосами и гримом себе очень нравился. А сейчас он показался себе чудовищем рядом с принцессой. И плевать, что принцесса перебрала, выглядела как чучело и с трудом стояла на ногах.   
Джехван сделал то же, что и обычно, когда чувствовал себя странно, — улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два. Так всегда было проще жить: боишься — улыбнись, нервничаешь — посмейся, злишься — хохочи. Джин поймал его взгляд в зеркале и нахмурился:   
— Что, я так смешно выгляжу, принц Кенстофер? Смешно?   
Не смешно, Джин, совсем не смешно. Но Джехван старательно поржал и пропел с интонациями мачехи:  
— Ты уже собралась на бал, Золушка? А чечевицу перебрала?   
Джин явно еле сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. Он стоял так близко, что Джехван чувствовал запах персикового соджу и клубничного мороженого, которое они ели в такси. Верхний свет не горел, и Джехван никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд и сосредоточиться. Надо было срочно определяться, куда смотреть, иначе шторм унес бы его в открытое море. И этим «куда» внезапно оказались Джиновы губы. Шторм усилился.   
— Я в этом платье даже наклониться на могу, какая чечевица? — Джин щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Джехвана, и тот отмер. — Земля вызывает принца Кенстофера. Прием.   
Джехван сделал большие удивленные глаза и развел руки в стороны.  
— И вот принц вернулся! Золушка, ты ли это?   
В пору было снова шлепнуть себя по губам, потом что Золушка в ответ потянулась и обняла принца. Золушка была большой, теплой, даже горячей и ужасно приятно пахла. Так приятно, что Джехван не сразу вспомнил, что платье на Джине не застегнулось, и вот это горячее под его ладонями — голая Джинова спина. Если чуть-чуть опустить руку, можно будет пересчитать позвонки. Джехвану показалось, что еще немного — и он либо сгорит, либо задохнется, потому что после своих слов так ни разу и не вздохнул.   
— Что там дальше? — шеи Джехвана коснулось дыхание Джина, и от затылка вниз по спине пронеслась толпа мурашек.   
— Где? — у Джехвана получилось как-то чересчур сдавленно и очень тихо. Но ничего, ухо Джина было совсем рядом с его губами. Джин услышал.   
— По сценарию.   
Джехван редко забывал сценарий, режиссеры хвалили его за хорошую память и готовность повторять сцены по сотне раз. Сейчас Джехван бы не смог вспомнить ни одной своей строчки — шторм усилился до девяти баллов, не меньше.  
— Поцелуй.  
— А? — Джин снова выдохнул Джехвану в шею и чуть дернулся, коснувшись губами его кожи.   
— Дальше по сценарию поцелуй, — шепотом ответил Джехван.   
— А, — протянул Джин и немного отстранился. Смотреть ему в глаза было как заглядывать в колодец: черт знает, что там внизу, но почему-то так и тянет. Магия Ким Сокджина.  
Джехван потом не смог бы вспомнить, кто качнулся вперед первым. Он тогда просто закрыл глаза и почувствовал на своих губах губы Джина. Они были очень мягкими, теплыми и на вкус действительно отдавали клубничным мороженым. Сердце стучало в висках, и Джехвану казалось, что шторм наконец утащил его на самое дно Марианской впадины.   
Джин стиснул пальцами его фрак и прижался еще сильнее. Целоваться с ним было мокро, сладко и горячо. А еще очень хотелось коснуться губами его шеи и, может быть, совсем легко, не больно прикусить ухо.   
— Джехван-а, — тихо, немного сонно протянул Джин, когда спустя целую вечность они вынырнули из Марианской впадины. — А что там дальше?   
— По сценарию?   
Джин кивнул, коснувшись носом щеки Джехвана.  
— И жили они долго и счастливо, — ответил Джехван хрипловато.   
Шторм улегся, а за окном потихоньку начинало светать.


End file.
